Baile de Navidad
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Medio AU/ Harry y Ron siguen sin hablarse; Harry pasa demasiado tiempo con Hermione. Y con el baile cerca él le pide que sea su pareja. ¿Ella aceptará o ya se ha comprometido con Krum?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, su mundo, sus personajes, todo, todo es de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo todo esto con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

—Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Dobby —Harry le confió a Hermione cuando iban caminando de regreso a la sala común—. Gracias por darme la sorpresa, Hermione.

—No tienes de qué, Harry —Hermione se sonrojo y continuaron su recorrido—. Ha sido más un placer; además la felicidad de Dobby me dejo un sentimiento agradable. Me pregunto si los elfos algún día se comportaran del mismo modo —se quedo pensativa unos segundos—. Tendré que pensar en algunas estrategias para que vean que lo que hago por ellos es por su bien.

Harry noto que ella siquiera se dio cuenta que ya estaban dentro de la sala común. Hasta que él desvió la mirada a todos lados, pensando en que decirle.

—Ya es tarde, tendré que levantarme temprano e ir a la biblioteca. Nos vemos por la mañana, Harry. ¡Qué descanses!

Harry solo atino a levantar la mano antes de verla desaparecer con rapidez por las escaleras que la llevaban al dormitorio de chicas.

Se quedo unos minutos más ahí parado, escucho cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió de nuevo y por ahí entraron Seamus y Ron. Seamus lo saludo, pero no Ron. Harry tampoco hizo nada para hablarle y subió hasta el dormitorio.

Fue un día agitado en compañía de Hermione, pero no por ello menos alegre, se sentía contento de ver a Dobby y ver cuán feliz era.

Con un pensamiento alegre, el sueño llegó rápidamente.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Harry estuvo la mayor parte de la siguiente semana metido en la biblioteca con Hermione; sus pensamientos estaban en como invitar a una chica al baile de navidad, jamás imagino que iba a ser tan complicado.

Todos estaban más que emocionados y al parecer la mayoría ya tenían parejas. Mientras tanto el campeón de Hogwarts, que enfrentó a un dragón la semana pasada, seguía sin tener idea de a quién invitar.

Su primer pensamiento le llevó a decirse que invitara a Cho Chang, pero ese pensamiento murió rápidamente, ya que ella siempre se encontraba rodeada por su grupo de amigas y vaya vergüenza que él tenía de acercarse y hablarle. Y las pocas oportunidades que tuvo de hablarle, se quedo seco y solamente atino a saludarla.

¿Por qué siempre iban en grupos?

—Has llegado tarde —Le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando ella tomo su lugar frente a él. Esa mañana en especial, él llego más temprano que ella.

—¡Fueron solo dos minutos! —Respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Lo lamento, Ron me detuvo por un minuto…

—Ah —Harry sonrió forzadamente y volvió a su lectura. Repasando la primera línea—. ¿Y cómo le va?

—Harry, sabes que puedes acercarte y preguntarle.

—No le he visto ánimos de querer disculparse por culparme de algo que yo no hice.

—Tiene pena.

Harry estaba a punto de replicarle que no lo defendiera, pero las palabras solo quedaron en su mente, ya que en ese momento se escucho el bullicio que tanto le molestaba a Hermione, y a él, se hizo presente y se giro para mirar a Viktor Krum, sentado a unas pocas mesas lejos de ellos.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Harry se la paso, literalmente, pegado a Hermione durante los siguientes días en los que se inicio la decoración de Hogwarts para el baile de navidad. Solamente se separaban por las diferentes clases que se interponían en su horario.

El baile ya se encontraba más cerca y él seguían sin poder encontrar pareja, más bien no buscó en ningún lado, y las veces que alguien se acercó a pedírselo él las rechazo amablemente. _Eso pensaba._

La clase de adivinación fue más de lo mismo, pero tuvo una ventaja, ya que Harry se sintió como un completo tonto. ¡Era un tonto! Siempre tuvo frente a él la persona que pudo ser su pareja en el baile. ¡Y que pudo asegurar desde el primer día!

Anotó lo que puso atención y cuando la clase término, no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dónde Hermione ya estaría ahí, buscando más formas de agregar a la P.E.D.D.O.

No se equivoco, ella ya se encontraba ahí, pero no estaba sola. Viktor Krum estaba sentado en el lugar que él utilizo durante los días pasados.

—¡Harry! —Hermione le gritó, segundos antes de que él se fuese por dónde llego—. Llegas tarde —Le recriminó.

Viktor le sonrió, aunque Harry presintió que no fue agradable y tomo el mismo lugar de siempre.

—¿Qué quería? —Se sorprendió de que se escuchará molesto—. ¿Tú ayuda?

—No —Hermione le sonrió e inicio su apunte—. Vino a preguntarme algo, sin importancia en realidad.

—Hermione, estaba pensando —Habló luego de unos minutos—. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

Harry miro para todos lados, deseando que nadie lo escuchará, no porque sentía vergüenza, si no porque se estaba muriendo de pena dentro de él. ¿Iba a ser una especie de cita? Para eso eran los bailes… ¿No?

No le gustó el silencio de su amiga… y un pensamiento rápidamente cruzo por su mente. Viktor Krum, Hermione… sin fans alrededor…

—Sí ya sabes con quién ir —murmuró, sintiéndose torpe—, no importa. Es muy tarde, ¿no? Creó que iré por algo de comida —Y sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga, salió de la biblioteca.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

Más tarde, cuando entró a la sala común, se enteró de que Ron se atrevió a pedirle a la campeona de Beauxbatons ser su pareja.

Harry quiso reírse y pedirle todos los detalles de cómo fue que se atrevió hacer eso, él no recordaba que Ron se sintiese atraído por la chica, aunque Harry recordaba que ella era _veela._ Pero se guardo esa información para sí, así que mientras escuchaba las carcajadas mientras relataban la historia, él se dispuso a ver de lejos.

—Harry —Hermione se sentó a su lado—, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado sola en la biblioteca. ¿Acaso ya te harte?

—No —frunció el ceño, si su amiga supiera que le parecía insoportable cada vez que hablaba de un tema sin parar—, estaba avergonzado. Lo lamento.

—Ni te esperaste a que te diera mi respuesta.

—Deduce que Krum te invitó. ¿No?

—Brujo —murmuró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Soy un mago —se encorvó en la silla.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Ella se rió—. Pero dedujiste bien. Y le dije que no —Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo es que su amiga se atrevió a rechazar a Viktor Krum? Aún recordaba verla tirarle ánimos en los Mundiales, bueno, los ánimos fueron para ambos equipos—. Yo planeaba invitarte al baile. ¿Quieres ir?

Fue el turno del chico sonrojarse.

—Yo te pregunte primero —susurró, miró a todos lados que nadie los viese—. Tú deberías darme una respuesta a mí.

—¿Y tú cuál crees que es mi respuesta? —Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—La misma que yo te hubiese dado… —respondió y sonrió.

—¡Sí! —Dijeron al mismo unísono.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** No tienen idea la alegría que tuve al ver los comentarios de _**Nuevo Hogar.**_ Así que me dije que en cuánto me desocupará escribiría otra historia. Recién la semana pasada terminé de leerme el Cáliz de Fuego, luego en mi mente inició a correr está idea.

Espero que está historia sea de su agrado.

Recuerden, es un fic y sólo es para entretener. Nada serio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Lo que menos le apetecía a Harry hacer antes del baile de navidad eran sus deberes, la primera semana era para pasarla relajado y rodeado de sus compañeros o más bien dicho de _ella._ Hermione le insistió tanto con los deberes que tuvo que aceptar a fuerzas.

— _Tendrás días libres_ —Le dijo ella cuando Harry le comentó lo que debía hacer—. _Anda, Harry y en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade te invitaré una cerveza de mantequilla._

Así que sus días de vacaciones se encontraban divididos, una parte de la mañana no hacía nada hasta después de la hora de comida que iniciaba con sus deberes, a pesar de que sus compañeros de cuarto se burlaban porque una chica lo ponía a trabajar.

Harry no les respondía como ellos querían, sólo atinaba a sonreír, aunque le gustaban sus clases, no lograba guardar la información como Hermione en su mente y mientras más se juntaba con ella y leía un libro, empezaba a recordar lo que llegó a ver en clases.

¡Eran vacaciones y no debía pensar en eso!

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Un día antes del baile de navidad, Harry notó que toda la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de prendas, las chicas la abarrotaban y no había muchos hombres por ahí.

Todas hablaban y gritaban sobre lo que se iban a poner, algunas incluso se encontraban haciendo hechizos para que en su cabello se formara un perfecto peinado, algunos fueron buenos, otros malos y muchos de ellos ridículos.

Harry quería escapar de ahí, nunca estuvo rodeado de tantas mujeres, aunque claro no le estaban haciendo caso a él, pero se sentía muy fuera de lugar. Al menos alguno de sus compañeros debió decirle que no era hora de que regresará a la sala común. Apenas se acercó a los escalones que conducían al dormitorio de varones cuando la vio sentada en la mesa más alejada de la sala.

Él se acercó hasta dónde estaba ella, quién parecía demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo. Harry la llegó a conocer mucho más de lo que pensaba y el fruncimiento de su ceño se debía a las fuertes carcajadas que se escuchaban.

¿Por qué no iba a la biblioteca entonces?

Él se sentó en la silla al lado de ella y sonrió cuando vio el contenido del pergamino. Más cosas del P.E.D.D.O. ella no se iba a dar por vencida con eso. Ni siquiera un día antes de lo que debía ser un gran día para todos.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle un consejo a Dobby —susurró—. Él ya conoce a todos los elfos con los que trabaja y seguramente sabe que les gusta.

—Ya lo intenté y tú estuviste presente como miraron a Dobby cuando no dejaba de decir que le encantaba su libertad. Intenté hablar con Winky, pero estaba de un muy mal ánimo, ya será en otra ocasión, pobrecita.

—Hermione —susurró un poco más cerca de su oído, pero ella no dejo de escribir—, ¿Sabes bailar?

—Claro, Harry —Ella frunció el ceño y le miró—. Tú no —No fue una pregunta, fue una confirmación y Harry sintió enrojecer.

—Nunca he asistido a ningún baile, nunca tuve una pareja y tú eres mi única amiga. ¿Esperabas que bailara con mi tía Petunia?

Ella fingió pensar. Y Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi papá me enseño —Enrollo el pergamino y cerró el libro que tenía a su lado—. Cada cierto tiempo me daba un espectáculo de cuando bailaba con mi mamá. Bailaban cada vez que ellos lo consideraban una fecha especial —se rió—. Una vez a la semana era esa fecha.

—Eres una experta entonces —Harry trató de visualizar a su amiga bailando, pero falló en el intentó—. Espero el día de mañana no pisarte los pies.

—No lo harás —Hermione se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano, Harry dudo, pero al instante la tomo—. Iremos a practicar un poco.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Harry le sonrió tratando de disculparse por pisarla por cuarta vez consecutiva.

—Debemos mantener un poco de distancia —Hermione se alejó sólo unos centímetros de él—. Ahora, pon tu mano sobre mi cintura sin acercarte mucho a mí —Harry hizo lo que ella le dijo—. Levanta tu otra mano y ponla sobre la mía —Hermione puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry e inicio a mecerse.

—No pusiste la música —Le dijo cuando movió sus pies de un lado a otro siguiente su ritmo lento.

—La música te ha puesto nervioso —Ella notó— así que antes de ensayar con la música lo haremos sin ella.

Las manos de Harry temblaban al sostener a su amiga; Hermione hacía de la vista gorda y continuaba con los pasos que fueron al principio un poco lentos y una vez que le tomo el ritmo fue un poco más rápido. En una de esas Harry soltó el agarre de la mano de Hermione y la levantó en el aire dando una vuelta.

Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione no pesaba tanto y era fácil alzarla al aire, una vez que recobró el movimiento la piso. Debió ser la emoción de bailar correctamente que ignoró sus propios movimientos.

—Y todo eso sin música —Hermione dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¿Quieres seguir entrenando sin o con música?

—Me siento confiado sin ella —Harry se limpió las manos sobre el suéter que llevaba encima—. Me has salvado de no ir solo al baile y me has salvado de no hacer el ridículo ahí con mis torpes movimientos.

—Aprendiste rápido —Ella guardo silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Nunca te lo dije? Al parecer es a tu conveniencia aprender algo que te interesa. Un día bailamos y mejoraste considerablemente; con el hechizo _accio_ de último momento y te salió a la perfección.

Harry se sonrojo.

—Nunca ha sido mi intención esa, lo juro.

—Regresemos al castillo —Hermione se puso a su lado y enredo su brazo sobre el de él—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¿Ya conseguiste pareja, Hermione? —Harry centro su mirada en su plato de comida ante la pregunta de Ron—. ¡Hermione! Tus dientes…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por darte cuenta, Ron. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, ya encontré pareja.

—No te creó.

—¿Por qué no? —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Me crees incapaz de encontrar quién vaya conmigo al baile?

Él sonrojo del chico fue épico.

—Pues sí, no estás acostumbrada a estar rodeada de hombres, más que de nosotros —las últimas palabras fueron un susurro, no queriendo que Harry se involucrara en la conversación—. ¿Quién es? Puedo saberlo.

—Es Harry —Lo sonrió y Ron abrió los ojos como platos—. Si querías que fuese tu pareja lo hubieses dicho antes.

—Yo no quería ser tu pareja —El pelirrojo hizo una mueca—, solamente me encontraba preocupado de que no encontrarás pareja y te quedarás encerrada en tu habitación.

—Pues eso no va a pasar —Dijo Harry metiéndose en la conversación—. Como ya te respondió, irá conmigo. Creó que el que se la pasará en su habitación será otra _persona._

Y dicho eso, Harry Potter se levantó de su asiento y regresó a la ya vacía sala común.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** Me siento tan contenta de escribir está historia. Me sigo encontrando muy nerviosa para escribir en el fandom de HP, muchas ocasiones anteriores quise hacerlo, pero por la falta de información no me animé. Pero ahora tengo dicha información y me animé XD.

¡Gracias por sus reviews chicas! Y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos/follows. ¡Se los agradezco enormemente de que tomen un momento para hacer eso! Y leerla por supuesto.

 **Angy Ramrez:** ¡Hola de nuevo! De hecho esa es la idea, no van a pasar de cinco, de eso me encuentro muy segura. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, entonces espero que está actualización te mantenga contenta. ¡Espero leerte pronto!

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hermione cepillo su cabello hasta que sus rizos desaparecieron, no iba a servir de nada, ya que cuando su cabello se encontrará secó volverían a formarse, no le molestaba pero aún no sabía cuál era el peinado adecuado.

Recordó aquella tarde en casa cuando llegó la lechuza con la nueva lista de útiles, su madre pegó un grito de felicidad cuando leyó que debía llevar una túnica de gala, fue extraño al principio, ya que en Hogwarts no había habido eventos para vestirse de gala. Y al día siguiente cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon, su madre la acompaño durante varias tiendas buscando la tienda adecuada.

— _Quédate cerca_ —Su madre le dijo a su padre aquella tarde—, _solamente una madre sabe con claridad que tan hermosa luce su hija._

— _Nuestra hija siempre ha sido hermosa_ —Su padre le contestó con una sonrisa.

— _Lo sé_ —Su madre le sonrió—, _pero será un día muy especial. Estoy segura que es un baile y deben de ir de parejas. Me vas a contar quién será tu pareja._

— _Lo haré mamá_ —Hermione, a pesar de poner varias veces los ojos en blanco, le respondió con una sonrisa divertida— _, además no es de mucha importancia._

— _¡Por supuesto que lo es Hermione Jane Granger! Tú padre y yo nos enamoramos luego de bailar nuestro primer baile… ¡No!_ —Su madre de inmediato llevó las manos a sus mejillas—. _Eres muy joven para que los chicos estén detrás de ti… O que te enamores…_

— _¡Mamá recuerda que el estudio es primero!_

Hermione sonrió ante el recuerdo. Cuando volviera a casa su madre le haría preguntas a morir y su padre reiría divertido por la situación en la que su _niña_ se encontraba, aunque después mostraría esos típicos celos fraternales, todavía recordaba como su padre hizo un gesto de impaciencia cuando les contaba sobre sus dos nuevos amigos en el colegio.

Y desde aquella vez siempre decía que quería cruzar palabra con el que era su mejor amigo, a Ron ya lo conocía y su padre no se tuvo que preocupar mucho por ese joven tan distraído, pero con Harry era otro tema, al salir siempre del andén los Dursley no perdían tiempo y se iban rápidamente. Y en el callejón diagon no se cruzaban palabras.

¿Algún día podría invitar a su mejor amigo a conocer a sus padres?

Sus compañeras de cuarto se retiraron eufóricas, alegres, con lindos peinados y bonitas túnicas que le iban a la perfección.

— _¡No tardes mucho, Hermione!_ —Le dijo Lavender antes de salir—. _No querrás hacerle perder a tu pareja. ¿Eh? ¡Vas con uno de los campeones!_

Hermione, y su típico gesto, puso los ojos en blanco. Ella habría ido con Harry si fuese o no un campeón… Pero Harry no habría ido de no ser porque era uno de los campeones. Alejó esos pensamientos, no era hora para pensar, solamente iba a ser ese día y luego continuarían como si nada. Amigos, esa era la ventaja de ellos dos.

Hermione ya no tenía mucho tiempo más que perder y lo primero que inicio arreglar fue su cabello, recordando las instrucciones de su madre para peinados sencillos y bonitos. Sus rizos estaban reapareciendo e iban haciendo juego al peinado _sencillo_ que se hacía. Su túnica estaba esparcida en la cama, la tomo con delicadeza y se la puso. Rápidamente está se moldeo a su cuerpo en desarrollo.

Su madre siempre había tenido un gusto espléndido en cuestión de fiestas de gala.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Harry caminaba nervioso en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya solamente estaban los alumnos que no iba a poder asistir al baile por ser del primer al tercer curso. Estaba fuera de lugar, vestido elegantemente con los niños que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —Dijo Colin—. Déjame tomarte una foto. ¡Luces espectacular!

Harry negó con la cabeza por doceava vez; por doceava vez Colin le tomaba una foto. Aunque era claro que no salía como él esperaba.

—Es una buena foto muggle —hizo una mueca—, pero te moviste antes de que pudiera capturar tu rostro. Si quieres una foto solamente debes pedírmela. Ojala hubiera pedido permiso para tomarle fotos a todos…

Harry miro al reloj que colgaba en la sala común, aún tenía tiempo para llegar hasta el gran comedor, ir con los campeones y hacer lo que les deparaba la noche. Estuvo muy nervioso toda esa mañana, escuchaba las conversaciones de sus amigos que hablaban sin parar sobre tener suerte o no si besarían a su pareja, mencionaban que quizás los dejarían plantados y cosas así.

Como Harry no decía nada y continuaba arreglándose, mencionaron a Hermione:

— _Apuesto a que te pisa los pies. O va a sacar el tema de cómo debes sujetarla y cuantos pasos debes dar_ —Dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo.

— _¡Apuesto a que ni bajará!_ —Seamus tiró una carcajada y como Harry no movió ni una sola facción se disculpo al instante, ya que nadie se rió—. _Vamos Harry. Imagina que no baje, bailarás solo en el baile_ —Seamus inicio hacer movimientos de que bailaba solo—. _Bailo bien ¿eh?_

— _Por cómo te moviste_ —Harry arqueo una ceja—, _me temo que vas a terminar pisando a tu pareja._

Y todos en el cuarto estallaron a carcajadas, incluso noto que Ron sonreía amigablemente.

— _Vamos Ron_ —Dean lo sujeto de un brazo y Seamus del otro—. _Padma Patil te estará esperando_ —Ron hizo ademán de querer quedarse, pero sus amigos lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo sacaron de la habitación.

— _Yo iré con Ginny_ —Y sin esperar una respuesta, Neville salió con un sonrojo sobre su rostro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ahí?

Estuvo tentando a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían a su dormitorio, pero recordaba que estaba encantado. Y luego sus pensamientos iban a que él estaba muy nervioso de ir a un baile con su amiga, sus nervios estaban al flote, seguramente los de ella igual o peor. Además esos nervios aumentaron desde que todo el colegio se entero que irían juntos y por supuesto llegó a los oídos de la persona que estaba causando problemas: Rita. Quién coloco un anuncio oficial dónde daría la primera plana a la joven pareja de enamorados.

—Listo Harry, podemos irnos —Harry volvió a la realidad y se dio la vuelta para ver a Hermione ataviada con una túnica azul y su cabello recogido en un elegante moño, sintió que no la reconocía. ¿Dónde estaba la chica de esa mañana con cabello enmarañado y ropa holgada?

—Luces muy bonita, Hermione —Harry sonrió con nerviosismo y extendió la mano para tomar la de ella.

—Gracias —susurró con pena y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—. Tú luces muy elegante, tus ojos están brillando.

" _Por ti_ —Se dijo mentalmente"

Antes de que se encaminaran al retrato para cruzarlo, un grito sonoro vino de sus espaldas y todos los presentes miraron a la persona que grito, era Colin que se acercaba emocionado a ellos con su hermano Denisse a su lado. Colin chillaba de alegría y su hermano mostrada una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro. El flash de la cámara lo volvió a cegar.

—¡Lucen espectaculares! —Gritó el joven de tercer grado acercándose a ellos—. Hermione, Hermione, Harry no quiere, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ¿Me permites tomarles una foto a ambos? Será la foto que más atesore de aquí a que terminé el curso.

Harry estaba por decirle que no, cuando Hermione movió su brazo y se colgó al lado de él.

—Sí —respondió por ambos—, pero con una condición.

—La que quieras —la sonrisa, si era posible, se hizo mucho más grande ante la respuesta de Hermione.

—Que me vas a dar una copia para llevársela a mi mamá.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Harry notó la sonrisa nerviosa cuando la mayoría de las personas centró su mirada en ella. La vio morderse el labio cuando él puso una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sujetaba su suave mano.

—Si te sientes nervioso —Susurró—, piensa que no hay música. Lo harás bien.

La música era hermosa y digna de bailar, Harry no la iba a olvidar, al instante le tomo ritmo. Hermione y él se movían al mismo compas que el resto, aunque claro, no dejaban de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar al ser los más menores por ser los primeros en bailar.

Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de estudiantes y Harry dejo de sentirse tan cohibido y siguió bailando con su amiga, quién no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que él le daba una vuelta sorpresiva y ella se perdía a segundos por el movimiento inesperado que le daba.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Horas más tarde ambos tomaban una bebida muy fría. Harry cerró los ojos cuando el líquido frío le recorrió la garganta, desapareciendo al instante el sudor que tuvo mientras se encontraron bailando.

—¿Sabes Harry? —Hermione habló cuando salieron del Gran Comedor—. Por un momento pensé que íbamos a bailar solo el primer baile. Y después nos íbamos a sentar sobre la mesa y ver como todos los demás se divertían.

—¿Tan aburrido me creíste?

—¡No! —Harry se sintió complacido de volverla a ver sonreír. No es que no le gustará su sonrisa anterior, cuando llevaba los dientes un poco más largos, pero ahora sonreía con tanta naturalidad, su sonrisa se complementaba la perfección con el brillo de sus ojos. Y Harry sabía que nunca se iba a cansar de verla sonreír—. Falta de confianza quizás… me sentí un poco fuera de lugar. Las veces que bailaba en una fiesta fue con mi papá…

—Bueno, yo nunca baile hasta que tú me diste una lección.

—Ha sido una gran noche —murmuró—. Gracias.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry chocaron con los de Hermione, a pesar que durante toda la noche se estuvieron lanzando miradas cómplices, pero ahora era un sentimiento diferente. Era el mismo que estuvo teniendo desde la tarde en que invitó a Hermione al baile.

Hermione lucía mucho más hermosa de lo habitual, aunque a él le gustaba mucho más con su cabello alborotado y con un libro encima, esa noche tuvo que vivir algunos momentos incómodos dado que muchos no le quitaba la mirada encima, frente a él, sínicamente, muchos le pidieron un baile. Hermione, siendo muy cortes, los rechazo.

—Estoy ansiando el siguiente baile de navidad para volver a invitarte —Hermione inicio a caminar lejos de la entrada, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Harry la siguió—. Gracias a ti por ser mi pareja.

Harry tenía la confianza de decirle algo más, decirle lo especial que fue esa noche con ella, pero las palabras no salieron. En cambio, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, se inclinó poco a poco e hizo algo que nunca, nunca había hecho: darle un beso en los labios.

No dejo que la vergüenza le ganará y le sonrió cuando estuvo frente a ella de nuevo.

—Harry…

—En verdad espero que en el siguiente baile vuelvas a ser mi pareja.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias lectoras por llegar hasta aquí! Yo me encontré muy emocionada escribiendo este mini-fic. Y mi emoción aumento mucho más conforme leí sus comentarios y a los lectores fantasmas que agregaron la historia a Favoritos/Seguimientos.

Me estoy repasando ahorita la Orden del Fénix y ya encontré varios huecos para escribir de Harry y Hermione. Así que si es posible, espero leerlas próximamente.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
